neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Dipi Rebecchi
Dipi Rebecchi is a character in Neighbours who first appeared in April 2017. She is the wife of Shane Rebecchi. Dipi is played by Sharon Johal. Biography Backstory Dipi Sharma was born in Australia in about 1980 of Asian heritage. She has a younger sister Mishti Sharma. Dipi met and married Shane Rebecchi. They had a daughter Yashvi Rebecchi in about 2000 then Kirsha Rebecchi some time afterwards. 2017- Memorable info Born: About 1980 Full Name: Dipi Rebecchi (Nee Sharma) Dipi is supposedly a few years older than Sharon Johal who is 32 as of 2017. Dipi has 2 teenage daughters so she is at least 35/36 years old. Family Father '''- Mr. Sharma '''Mother - Mrs. Sharma Siblings - Mishti Sharma Spouse - Shane Rebecchi (???-present) Children - Kirsha Rebecchi, Yashvi Rebecchi Appearances 2017 *Episode 7586 - 24 April 2017 *Episode 7587 - 25 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7592 - 2 May 2017 *Episode 7595 - 5 May 2017 *Episode 7596 - 8 May 2017 *Episode 7597 - 9 May 2017 *Episode 7601 - 15 May 2017 *Episode 7602 - 16 May 2017 *Episode 7606 - 22 May 2017 *Episode 7607 - 23 May 2017 *Episode 7608 - 24 May 2017 *Episode 7612 - 30 May 2017 *Episode 7615 - 2 June 2017 *Episode 7617 - 6 June 2017 *Episode 7619 - 8 June 2017 *Episode 7622 - 13 June 2017 *Episode 7624 - 15 June 2017 *Episode 7625 - 16 June 2017 *Episode 7628 - 21 June 2017 *Episode 7629 - 22 June 2017 *Episode 7630 - 23 June 2017 *Episode 7634 - 29 June 2017 *Episode 7635 - 30 June 2017 *Episode 7639 - 6 July 2017 *Episode 7640 - 7 July 2017 *Episode 7641 - 10 July 2017 *Episode 7644 - 13 July 2017 *Episode 7647 - 18 July 2017 *Episode 7649 - 20 July 2017 *Episode 7650 - 21 July 2017 *Episode 7651 - 24 July 2017 *Episode 7653 - 26 July 2017 *Episode 7658 - 2 August 2017 *Episode 7660 - 4 August 2017 *Episode 7661 - 7 August 2017 *Episode 7663 - 9 August 2017 *Episode 7664 - 10 August 2017 *Episode 7665 - 11 August 2017 *Episode 7669 - 17 August 2017 *Episode 7672 - 22 August 2017 *Episode 7673 - 23 August 2017 *Episode 7674 - 24 August 2017 *Episode 7675 - 25 August 2017 *Episode 7679 - 31 August 2017 *Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017 *Episode 7682 - 5 September 2017 *Episode 7684 - 7 September 2017 *Episode 7687 - 12 September 2017 *Episode 7689 - 14 September 2017 *Episode 7691 - 18 September 2017 *Episode 7692 - 19 September 2017 *Episode 7693 - 20 September 2017 *Episode 7696 - 25 September 2017 *Episode 7700 - 29 September 2017 *Episode 7701 - 2 October 2017 *Episode 7702 - 3 October 2017 *Episode 7705 - 6 October 2017 *Episode 7706 - 9 October 2017 *Episode 7708 - 11 October 2017 *Episode 7710 - 13 October 2017 *Episode 7714 - 19 October 2017 *Episode 7715 - 20 October 2017 *Episode 7719 - 26 October 2017 *Episode 7720 - 27 October 2017 *Episode 7721 - 30 October 2017 *Episode 7722 - 31 October 2017 *Episode 7724 - 2 November 2017 *Episode 7727 - 7 November 2017 *Episode 7729 - 9 November 2017 *Episode 7730 - 10 November 2017 *Episode 7733 - 15 November 2017 *Episode 7734 - 16 November 2017 *Episode 7737 - 21 November 2017 *Episode 7738 - 22 November 2017 *Episode 7742 - 28 November 2017 *Episode 7744 - 30 November 2017 *Episode 7745 - 1 December 2017 *Episode 7746 - 4 December 2017 *Episode 7747 - 5 December 2017 *Episode 7750 - 8 December 2017 2018 * Episode 7755 - 12 January 2018 * Episode 7756 - 15 January 2018 * Episode 7757 - 16 January 2018 * Episode 7758 - 17 January 2018 * Episode 7759 - 18 January 2018 * Episode 7760 - 19 January 2018 * Episode 7762 - 23 January 2018 * Episode 7764 - 25 January 2018 See also * Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Rebecchi family. Category:Fictional Australians of Indian descent. Category:Waitresses.